1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise apparel and elastic devices for engaging the abdominal area of a human user. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compression device including an elastic belt configured to focus therapeutic compression at the sides of the user and a bag coupled to the belt. The belt and bag are cooperatively configured to store and secure a plurality of objects in a generally fixed position.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Exercise is commonly performed to effect physiological change in humans; for example, cosmetic change to the anatomy or increased overall wellness of the performer is often desired. A pervasive and long-practiced exercise is jogging (or distance running). Whether outdoors or indoors upon a track or treadmill, jogging is typically performed with minimal clothing and carrying capability in order to reduce weight. Where incidental objects, such as keys, wallets/money clips, cellular telephones, or other electronic devices are desired to be retained by the performer, he or she must either don clothing having pockets or a small carrying bag, or be willing to hold the items for the duration of the exercise. One type of bag is donned around the waist of the performer and includes a belt.
These methods of securing objects during jogging, however, are problematic. Pockets and conventional bags, for example, do not fixedly secure the items. During the sudden acceleration and deceleration associated therewith, items in pockets and bags are jostled, float and crash along with the performer. As a result, sensitive electronic equipment may become temporarily or permanently disabled, and keys may present an audible nuisance. Manually holding the items by the performer is also undesired for apparent reasons, including discomfort and stress.
Another concern associated with conventional exercise is the inability to effect cosmetic change at the lateral areas of the mid-section. These areas, also known as “love-handles” are prone to fat retention, but have proven difficult to treat. Few exercises, including jogging, effectively target these areas.